


Hotel Rooms

by teudoongiejjang



Series: Tumblr Prompts [5]
Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: F/F, Fluffy, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-03
Updated: 2019-03-03
Packaged: 2019-11-08 15:26:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17983712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teudoongiejjang/pseuds/teudoongiejjang
Summary: Based on a Tumblr Prompt I received;"Jihyo hates finishing up shows and concerts. She feels like she's functioning on autopilot afterwards. Luckily, Sana takes care of her"





	Hotel Rooms

Cheering crowds, fan chants echoing in the vast venues, a mixture of both singing, crying and laughter. These were the moments Jihyo cherished most. Her favourite moments in life were spent on stage. The 10 years of training were made worth it when she saw the happiness and excitement plastered upon the faces of their Onces.

 

Leaving the stage was her least favourite part of the idol life. The packed schedules, early mornings and late nights with nothing but fast paced and tricky choreography until they physically couldn’t keep themselves upright had nothing on the point at which they had to say farewell to another cluster of fans. She could and would stay up their forever if it were possible. But it wasn’t.

 

Much to the dismay of the groups bodyguards and managers the leader often broke through their protective lines to greet her Onces after shows. Finger hearts and waves were shared before returning to the cars to take them to their hotel rooms.

 

The members knew of her feelings. They knew she longed to sing and perform more. A single encore was never enough. They also knew that this wasn’t anything narcissistic, simply just a girls love for her music and fans. Sana worried for her often, their leader overworked herself. She would do so with a smile on her face, never once breaking to show her fatigue. This made it difficult for her bandmates to notice, but Sana was observant.

 

After their latest Japanese tour, they didn’t have much downtime with just a single night before flying back to Korea to prepare for their next comeback. Sleep was a priority and for most in the car it had already taken hold. Adrenaline pumped through the small leaders veins preventing any sort of relaxation, despite the exhaustion that Sana had become attuned to noticing, encompassing her. A hand was laid upon a jittering and bouncing leg, a form of both affection and comfort. No words were exchanged between the two, their presence proving more than enough for them both.

 

At the hotel room, whilst the rest retreated to the bathrooms to wash off the sweat and exhaustion of the show, Jihyo simply stood in the doorway. Unmoving. She never knew what to do with herself after. It was like she was on autopilot, not fully aware of any of her actions, just going with the flow of the other members. Except now? Her autopilot gave up on her.

 

Sana watched the younger girl from her place on the bed. She’d already cleaned up and gotten ready for bed in the time Jihyo had spent firmly rooted in place. Sana slowly approached the leader, not wanting to startle the girl whose mind seemed to be anywhere but in the present. Reaching out she intertwined their fingers and tugged Jihyo towards the bathroom.

 

Makeup was removed with tentative and gentle swipes of a cloth. The girls doe-like eyes followed Sana’s every move from her place sat upon the bathroom counter. Jihyo loved this side to Sana. While the girl mainly exuded a bubbliness and cheerfulness both on and off camera, she was also extremely soft and caring. Calming. That was a word Jihyo would use to describe Sana. Hands wrapped around Jihyo’s waist as the Japanese girl helped her down. Sweat drenched clothes were removed and Jihyo was guided to the shower. Sana left the room in search of comfy clothes, but only when she heard the cascades of water indicating the shower was turned on.

 

Sana lay on her bed propped up against the headboard idly scrolling through her phone waiting for Jihyo to finish. Smiling to herself she noticed people had already posted fancams from their show. She watched a few, admittedly most being of Jihyo. The younger girl really amazed her, both with her voice and her dancing. Momo may be the dancing machine of the group but Jihyo was up there with her, her moved were so sharp, energetic and always executed with a smile. Sana heard the shower shut off, and the sound of rustling as Jihyo presumably got dressed.

 

Emerging with her hair thrown carelessly into a messy bun and baggy clothes draped over her frame, Sana never thought she looked more beautiful. Wrapping her fingers around Jihyo’s wrist she pulled her down onto the bed beside her. Manoeuvring until Sana was fully laid down with Jihyo half on top of her, a leg haphazardly thrown over Sana’s own, the two girls got comfortable. Jihyo was snuggled into the crook of Sana’s neck, arms hugging her impossibly close. No space was left between them.

 

“I love you Sana”

 

With that said Jihyo placed a ghost of a kiss to her neck and the younger finally let fatigue take over her, falling into a deep slumber. A lingering kiss was pressed against the crown of the leaders head, with mumbled declarations of love,

 

“I love you too, Jihyo-ah”


End file.
